


Just Say It

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, shamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could Sheldon deal with him being bothered of Amy being with her boss, Dr. Neil Patrick Harris if his ego is stopping him from telling her that he is jealous and he’s too scared to admit that he loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say It

“So you’re telling me that your boss is coming to your apartment but it’s purely professional?” Penny refused to believe as Amy shared to them that her boss is coming to her apartment that same day to discuss about their current experiment about the effects of nicotine to rabbits. Amy wondered why it seemed like it’s a big deal. “Who goes to the apartment of their employees to discuss about professional things?” Penny asked. “Maybe an employee and an employer having an affair do that.” Bernadette joked. “No. Come on. Mr. Harris is absolutely professional. He excels in the field of neurobiology. He’s got a lot of achievements already.” Amy defended. “We’ll see.” Penny replied. “Oh no no no.” Amy’s eyes grew as she realized that the wine bottle is empty and she got not stock left in her cupboards. “I’m gonna need to run to the store to buy some wine!” She panicked. “Why? Can’t you buy it tomorrow? Isn’t your boss coming? You should be here.” Penny wondered. “Mr. Harris loves wine, it would please him if I offer him wine if he comes! Penny. Please welcome him in case he arrives and I’m not here yet.” Amy requested. “Why don’t you stay here and I’ll buy the wine?” Penny suggested. “No, Penny, you’re very beautiful, Mr. Harris wouldn’t be bored with you as he waits for me.” Amy replied and ran away. Few minutes after Amy left, someone knocked on the door. “That must be him!” Penny whispered to Bernadette as she walked to open the door.

Damn he’s hot.

Penny thought as she sees Mr. Harris. “Uhm, I’m sorry. I think I’m on the wrong apartment.” He apologized. “Mr. Harris?” Penny assured it was him. “Oh. Yes. I’m looking for Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler?” He asked. “Yes! This is her apartment. Come in!” Penny welcomed and assisted him. Bernadette’s jaw dropped as she sighted him enter the apartment. “Where’s Dr. Farrah Fowler?” He asked as he takes a seat in the couch. “She went outside for a while to buy something at the grocery store but we’re here to entertain you.” Bernadette replied. “And we won’t make you feel bored.” Bernadette said as they were so fascinated with him. “Uh, thanks, but I’m good.” He replied weirded out with how they look at him.

Penny suddenly noticed the paper bag he was holding and she knew that what’s inside it is not related to science. “Is that for Amy?” Penny asked as she sighted a part of what’s inside it looking like a stuff toy. “Oh. Yes. It’s a monkey (stuffed toy). She loves monkeys. Just a token of my appreciation, she’s been helping me a lot lately.” He shared. Bernadette and Penny exchanged looks at each other and Penny glared at Mr. Harris. “Are you trying to hook up with Amy? I know Amy is very feminine and very easy to please especially by hot men like you so if you are then I suggest you back off because she has a…” Penny thought deeply before continuing to speak. “A what?” He asked. “A Sheldon and you’re not going anywhere.” Penny chose to say Sheldon than a boyfriend as she threatened Mr. Harris. “A Sheldon?” He asked. “Her boyfriend. A Sheldon because he’s not really acting like a real boyfriend to her.” Bernadette explained to him. “Oh. Her boyfriend. I know about him but I haven’t met him.” He replied. Penny then wondered why would Mr. Harris bother to do efforts for Amy if he knew she has a boyfriend. “So you like Amy?” Penny assured but before he was able to reply Amy entered the apartment with the wine on her hands. “Mr. Harris! Sorry I kept you waiting!” Amy apologized as she catches her breathe. Penny got distracted as she noticed how his eyes sparkled when Amy came. His smile was worth a thousand dime. Penny looked at Bernadette and she thought if the same. Soon then Bernadette and Penny decided to leave and went to 4A.

-

Sheldon was sleeping on his room so Leonard was the only one who accommodated them. “You mean there’s an attractive guy who happen to be a successful neurobiologist and likes Amy?” Leonard felt surprised. “Exactly. And he looks so much into Amy.” Penny agreed. “He even got her an adorable monkey stuffed toy, Amy loves monkeys.” Bernadette added. “How did you know?” Leonard asked. “We were from Amy’s apartment. He was there.” Penny replied. “He is on Amy’s apartme- are you serious? Why did you leave them alone? You know how much Amy wants her loins to be inflamed and you are telling me that this guy is so much into Amy. What do you expect to happen?” Leonard panicked a bit. “Oh my god.” Penny realized. “What’s all these murmuring all about?” Sheldon complained as he came out of his room. “You’re voices’ pitches are so high my sleep was disturbed.” He added. “Well. Sheldon, you’re girlfriend is with her boss in her apartment at this point if evening.” Leonard spilled as he expected him to be in shock. “Amy?” Sheldon asked and slowly grew his eyes. “My girlfriend is having coitus with her boss?!” Sheldon hypothesized. “Maybe.” Penny joked. “No. No. They are just discussing about their experiment about the effects of nicotine on rabbits.” Bernadette cuts in. Sheldon’s shock faded as she explained. “Oh. Alright.” He replied. “You aren’t bothered that Amy is with another guy alone in her apartment?” Leonard asked. “Why would I be? i would be bothered if she’s with Stephen Hawking because I would be so mad she didn’t call me so I could hang with them.” He replied and walked away back to his room. “Is he really her boyfriend?” Penny questioned. “Unfortunately.” Leonard replied as they all sighed.

-

Mr. Harris pursued to give gifts to Amy but Amy never gave romantic meaning to any of it neither did she thought he likes her no matter how obvious it was.

It was a day before Valentines and unfortunately, Amy and Sheldon are in quarrel again due to argument about how are they going to spend the Valentines Day this year. Meanwhile the girls are hanging out at 4B, Mr. Harris knocked on the door unexpectedly holding a bouquet of roses as Amy opened the door. “Wow. Mr. Harris. I didn’t expect to see you here and you brought roses.” Amy welcomed him and theorized that he had the flowers for Penny as what usual guys do. “I came from your apartment and you weren’t there so I knew you were here.” He replied as he handed the roses to her. Bernadette and Penny watched them keenly.

“Oh. You want me to hold this?” Amy asked.   
“Uh, no, they’re for you.” He replied.   
“For me? Flowers?” Amy assured.   
“Yes.” He replied.   
“I’m Amy. Not Penny.” Amy assured that he is not mistaken.   
“I know. It’s for you. I wouldn’t be mistaken who’s Amy and who’s Penny because there’s not a day that I didn’t look at your face, Amy.” Mr. Harris told her. Amy appreciated it but it still never cross her mind that he likes her.   
“I’m gonna go. I just dropped by to deliver that for you.” Mr. Harris bid goodbye.

“He’s in love with you!” Penny exclaimed as Mr. Harris left.  
“What? You’re ridiculous.” Amy retorted and placed the bouquet on her lap as she takes a seat on the couch. Suddenly, Sheldon knocked three times. “Come in.” Penny shouted.

“Hello ladie-” he hanged as he saw Amy holding a bouquet of flowers. “Why are you holding a bouquet of flora in your arms?” He asked. “Her new boyfriend gave her that.” Penny joked. “My boss gave them to me. He was just being nice.” Amy explained. “Yeah. He’s nice. And a better boyfriend.” Penny teased. Sheldon looked displeased and felt jealous. Suddenly, Amy’s phone rang receiving a message from Mr. Harris.

I hope you’re free tomorrow, I have something to share about our experiment’s advancement. I would be at the lab the whole day.

Penny grabbed Amy’s phone and read the message aloud to make Sheldon more jealous. “It’s like he’s inviting you out for a date tomorrow.” Bernadette said. “No. It’s just purely work.” Amy replied. “So Sheldon, I believe you won’t prohibit Amy to go? You don’t have plans for Valentines Day right? And you hate Valentines Day so much, don’t you?” Penny dared him. Sheldon was badly jealous but he didn’t wanna admit it in front of them. “Of course not. Go on and do you work. I’ll just watch Star Trek films on my own, and that’s what I wanna do on Valentines Day and not go on a romantic dinner dates like a hippie.” He replied as he walks outside and left. Amy felt sad that he didn’t insist for her to stay with him especially that tomorrow is Valentines Day. She then decided to go to the lab the next day to work with Mr. Harris. They worked all day until the skies turned dark. As Sheldon was alone in 4A watching Star Trek on his own, he couldn’t stop thinking about how Amy is doing, or what her boss is doing to her especially that they are alone together and knowing that he likes her. He kept over thinking until he reached his limits. He thought how much his year wouldn’t be complete if Amy won’t be with him during the Valentines Day. He decided to leave the apartment and head to her lab.

-

As soon as he arrived on the lab he started to eavesdrop on the door before entering.

“I’m gonna put it in very slowly, honey. This won’t hurt too much. It would just hurt a little at first.” Mr. Harris said.   
“It’s gonna be fine, sweetie.” Amy said.   
“Here I come.” Mr. Harris said.

Sheldon panicked and wondered what is happening inside and he ambushed them and opened the door as he thought Amy is having coitus with Mr. Harris.

“Nasty carna-” Sheldon cracks in but refused to continue as he ends up seeing Amy assisting Mr. Harris to inject some meds to a rabbit.

“Oh my god! Why would you crack in that way?! Can’t you see that the door is closed?” Mr. Harris yelled. “Sheldon? What are you doing here?” Amy asked.

“Uhm. Oh boy.” Sheldon failed to think of an acceptable excuse. Mr. Harris pulled the syringe and threw it in the trash as he removed his gloves. “Just say it, you came here because you can’t stop thinking about your girlfriend.” He tried to catch him.

“What? That is preposterous!” Sheldon tried to deny. Mr. Harris wasn’t please seeing Sheldon care about his ego more than Amy’s feelings.

“Really? It never crossed your mind that I would attempt to nail your girlfriend behind your back? On a Valentines Day?” Mr. Harris asked.

“No. I am happily watching Star Trek. I don’t think about such hippie things.” Sheldon continued to deny.

“Then why are you here?” Mr. Harris asked. Amy could feel the tension between the two.

“Well. I just… I… Saw a … I was alone in the apartment and I thought of an equation that could contribute to the field of Dark Matter and I wanted to share it.” He attempted to make an excuse but it didn’t persuade him.

Mr. Harris sighed and rolled his eyes. “Amy.” Mr. Harris uttered Amy’s name as he grabs her by her hands moving her closer to him. “What.. are.. you doing?” Amy asked softly clueless of what Mr. Harris is planning to do. Sheldon felt more jealous but he managed to hold it in.

Mr. Harris gently stroked Amy’s hair. He had his finger linger on her soft cheeks as his hands move down to her hips. Sheldon felt very bothered but he remained silent as he watches Mr. Harris caress Amy’s face in front of him. Amy didn’t feel comfortable with her being so close to Mr. Harris in front of Sheldon so she withdrew herself politely from him.

“Sheldon, just go home.” She told him.   
“Alright.” Sheldon replied discretely disappointing Amy again for not showing any sign of worry or jealousy. Mr. Harris wasn’t please as he felt the pain Amy is taking at that very moment because of Sheldon.

“Alright? Really, Dr. Cooper?” Mr. Harris mumbled. Sheldon’s attention was caught as Mr. Harris pulled Amy towards him and crushed his lips against her right in front of Sheldon. Sheldon’s jaw dropped unconsciously as he felt a sting on his chest as he watches Amy and Mr. Harris’ lips press against each other. Sheldon was unable to hold back his jealousy any longer. He pulled Amy away from Mr. Harris. Sheldon harshly pushed Mr. Harris away and wrapped his arms around Amy, owning her. “She’s not for you!” Sheldon yelled at him. Amy was speechless and irresponsive. “She’s my girlfriend, not yours!” Sheldon continued to yell at him as he pulls a tissue from his bag wiping Amy’s lips. “Wipe your mouth. Wipe it. Don’t let the germs from his saliva travel through your mouth.” Sheldon ordered Amy. Mr. Harris smirked at them and Sheldon wrapped his arms around Amy again, owning her. “Once again, I’m telling you she’s mine.” Sheldon reminded him.

“I know.” Mr. Harris replied making Sheldon wonder if he’s being sarcastic. “I just wanted you to realize that.” He continued perplexing Sheldon even more. “She’s yours. But don’t forget that anyone can steal her away from you so be sure you don’t give her a reason to leave you.” He continued.

“That is a fatuous. She won’t leave me. She loves me and I love her. We love each other.” Sheldon replied unconscious of how he clearly admitted that he loves her. “Really?” Amy asked him as she heard him. Sheldon paused as he realized what he just said. Sheldon looked at Mr. Harris to see his reaction. He was raising his eyebrows waiting for Sheldon to reply to Amy. “Just say it.”

“Yes. I love you and I am sure about that.” Sheldon admitted to Amy. She smiled as she heard him. “And I came here because I can’t stop thinking about how worst my year would be if I won’t spend this Valentines Day with you… because that’s kind of like my life right now.” Sheldon continued as his eyes sparkle as he gaze into Amy’s eyes.

“I’m gonna have to leave and let you spend some time alone together… On a Valentines Day.” Mr. Harris said. Sheldon weakly nodded. “Don’t ever let her go. Amy is a very wonderful girlfriend. I am completely aware how she loves you. Love her as much as you can, Dr. Cooper.” He added before he walks away. Sheldon bowed his head and turned back to Amy.

“Happy Valentines Day, Amy.” He softly greeted her. Amy came close to him to give him a hug but he came to her and gave her a soft kiss in the lips unexpectedly. He felt her smile as they kiss. 

“I love you.” He uttered as he placed a small distance between their faces. 

“I love you too, Sheldon.” She replied. 

“I know.” Sheldon replied and she hugged him so tight.

-END-


End file.
